


Exeunt, Pursued by Heternormativity [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Compersion, Compersion in my Perversion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Group Marriage, M/M, Other, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Tourism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	1. A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins With Pie and Mixed Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exeunt, Pursued By Heteronormativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815950) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



I'm working on how to make the embedded player work, I'm not sure it can but here's a url! 

[Chapter 1, Zanship's Castbox Free](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heteronormativity-id1214541-id71110595?country=us)


	2. Shuffle Off To Buffalo

I have all of these up through Chapter five done. I know other people have already done this but.... Oh well? 

[ Chapter 2, Zanship's Castbox ](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heteronormativity%3A-Chapter-2-id1214541-id71110902?country=us)


	3. Go West, Young Bros

Still can't quite get the player to work. I probably won't try it again after this fic but hey, I can always link right? 

[Chapter 3, Zanship's, Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heteronormativity%3A-Chapter-3-id1214541-id71111023?country=us)


	4. What You Can't Outrun

Yeah, I'm not going to bother with the player....LINK! 

[ Chapter 5, Zanship's Castbox ](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heteronormativity%3A-Chapter-4-id1214541-id71111147?country=us)


	5. Further Than Your Own Backyard

Almost there!

[ Chapter 5 Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heteronormativity%3A-Chapter-5-id1214541-id71111205?country=us)


	6. Picture What Will Be

Final chapter is Final!

[Chapter 6 Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Exeunt%2C-Pursued-by-Heternormativity-Chapter-6-id1214541-id71117573?country=us)


End file.
